


Remember Who You Are

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re warm and awkward, smart fingers and guitar strings, soft voice in the dark, eyes sparkling. I remind you that as you look at me with your fangs dripping with blood and no violence behind red-stained lips, sadly smiling at me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Who You Are

You’re soft and gentle  
and oh so loving,  
you’re long limbs and plaid shirts,  
Star Wars slogans and glasses.  
You’re warm and awkward,  
smart fingers and guitar strings,  
soft voice in the dark,  
eyes sparkling.  
I remind you that as you look at me  
with your fangs dripping with blood  
and no violence behind red-stained lips,  
sadly smiling at me.  
Darling, I’ve never intended for it   
to be this way and I know  
you miss the light of day so much,  
but it’s the price you had to pay  
for your friends’ love.  
You’re not a monster   
you think you are,  
you’re a victim of war  
you didn’t know existed,  
you didn’t know   
what we were fighting for.  
You’re a casualty, not a soldier,  
even though it’s time to be one.  
None of that should’ve happened  
but it’s not your fault it has.  
You’re not a beast,  
you’re tender hands and bad jokes,  
you’re full of joy and warmth,  
as much as your body can contain  
and I’m sure time will not taint you.  
Just let me taste the blood   
on your lips  
so you can believe me.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is stupid-poetry.tumblr.com, come say hi!


End file.
